


Shuffling Cards

by carolinecrane



Category: Redshirts - John Scalzi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's suite, Jimmy's rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffling Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/gifts).



> This is a missing scene set just after chapter six. I wish I'd had time for an epic post-canon saga, but hopefully you'll enjoy this little scene for now.

It takes three drinks for Finn to remember his promise to get Hester laid. Personally, Jimmy doesn’t like their chances all that much, but he figures it would be rude to say so. Besides, if he brings it up they might not leave, and he’s not about to try to stop them from doing that.

“I better go with them and make sure they don’t get themselves arrested,” Duvall says, and Jimmy doesn’t miss the significant look she casts in Andy’s direction. Andy doesn’t notice, as usual; as long as Jimmy’s known him, the one thing he’s never been any good at is telling when someone’s into him. Knowing how clueless Andy is about Duvall’s crush doesn’t stop the flare of jealousy in Jimmy’s stomach, though, and he lifts his hand and waves a little too cheerfully as Duvall follows the others out of the suite.

Once they’re alone Jimmy picks up his drink and drains it, letting the ice rattle in the glass as he sets it back down on the table beside his chair. For a minute or two he just sits there and watches Andy, sprawled on the couch with his head back and his eyes half closed.

Slowly Jimmy stands up and crosses the room, stopping in front of Andy and dropping his knees. He reaches out to grip Andy’s thighs and push them apart a little further, then Jimmy slides closer and runs his palms further up the fabric of Andy’s pants.

“What are you doing?” Andy asks, eyes still half-closed as he looks down at Jimmy.

“Paying my debt,” Jimmy says with a grin, one hand on Andy’s fly now to tug his pants open. “Didn’t you say I owed you a blow job?”

“That was a...a metaphorical debt,” Andy says, his voice breaking a little on the sigh that escapes him when Jimmy slides a hand inside his pants.

“My suite, my prerogative.” Jimmy leans back on his heels, watching Andy’s eyelids flutter and his hips lift off the couch in search of more contact. 

“Did you just imply that you’re paying me for sex?”

“Why would I do that when I know you’ll give it up for free?” Jimmy asks, grinning at the glare Andy shoots at him. He tightens his grip on Andy’s cock, sliding his thumb across the tip to feel Andy swell in his hand.

“And Duvall thinks I’m a prude,” Andy says, his hips rocking into Jimmy’s grip now.

“That’s just because she doesn’t know you like I do,” Jimmy says, and the words come out a little more fierce than he intended. But he _does_ know Andy, knows him better than anyone, probably, and that’s the way he plans to keep it. “She has a thing for you, you know.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Andy says, but his voice is rough now, lower and drawn out, and Jimmy knows he's only half listening. 

“You’re so oblivious,” Jimmy says with a mixture of affection and exasperation. His hand’s moving a little faster now, but Andy’s pants are in the way and this would be a whole lot easier if Jimmy had gotten them undressed and into the bedroom.

Except Andy looks really good like this, neck arched and cheeks flushed and his eyes closed, shirt riding up a little where Andy’s gripping the hem. His legs are spread wide and he’s making these breathy noises every time he jerks up into Jimmy’s grip, like he wants more, but he hasn’t decided just _what_ he wants yet.

“I’m not,” Andy murmurs between breaths. “I just...don’t...don’t care. Jimmy, please...”

Jimmy thinks about commenting on the fact that Andy can’t be such a great guy after all if he’s willing to overlook his friends’ feelings, but he can’t bring himself to care about Duvall when Andy’s begging him in that voice of his. When he’s saying Jimmy’s name like this is the only thing in the world he needs, the only thing he wants. And Jimmy’s the only one who can give it to him, because he gets Andy in a way nobody else ever could.

He pulls Andy’s dick out of his pants, his other hand resting on Andy’s thigh and just waiting until Andy looks down at him. His lips are parted and wet, palm flat against his stomach now where his shirt’s pushed up even farther. He’s breathing heavy, and when Jimmy grins and leans over to suck Andy’s cock between his lips, Andy sighs and slides his other hand into Jimmy’s hair.

Andy pushes up against Jimmy’s hand, and Jimmy feels the muscles of his thigh flexing with the effort. He grins around Andy’s cock and slides as far down as he can go, then he lets out the little humming noise that he knows drives Andy crazy.

“Fuck,” Andy hisses through clenched teeth, and Jimmy laughs and pulls back to look up at him again.

“Was that a complaint?” 

Andy rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on Jimmy’s hair to push his head back down. “Less talking.”

“And here I thought you liked me for my conversational skills,” Jimmy says, but he lets Andy guide him back down, tongue sliding along the tip of Andy’s cock before he moves up to mouth his way along the trail of hair on Andy’s stomach.

Andy murmurs something that might be ‘tease’, but then again, it could just as easily be ‘please’. Jimmy doesn’t ask for clarification; instead he continues working his way along Andy’s skin, tongue sliding out to trace the sharp angle of his hip bone before he moves lower to press his mouth to Andy’s shaft.

Andy’s moving under him again, rocking up in a vain effort to get Jimmy’s mouth where he wants it. And yeah, okay, maybe he _is_ a tease, but he loves driving Andy wild, taking him apart until he’s practically wrecked, and then putting all the pieces back together again. He’s had a few years now to learn all the best ways to take Andy apart, and he’s never been above using that knowledge to his advantage.

When he reaches the head of Andy’s cock he slides his lips around it, sucking hard until Andy’s panting above him and gripping the couch cushion with white knuckles. Jimmy laughs again, the sound vibrating against Andy’s cock and sending a shudder through his whole body. If Jimmy had bothered to get him out of his pants before he started he knows he could make Andy come in no time at all, but in a way it’s better that he has to take his time.

He’s got three other blow jobs to make up for, after all, laughing again at the thought, because there’s no way in hell he’s letting the rest of them make good on their debts.

“Jesus, Jimmy,” Andy says, like he can’t decide if he’s pissed or just really, really turned on.

Jimmy pulls back to look at him, grinning and letting go of Andy’s cock to wipe the back of his hand across his lips. “Now is that any way for a former seminary student to talk?”

“The Forshan don’t recognize the teachings of Christianity,” Andy says the same way he always does, but he’s smiling breathlessly down at Jimmy. “Shouldn’t we take this into one of the bedrooms?”

“Why?” Jimmy asks, curling his hand loosely around Andy’s dick to stroke slowly.

“Because the others won’t stay gone forever,” Andy answers, but he’s having a little trouble catching his breath so the words come out in a huff. Then his hand comes down to curl around Jimmy’s, but instead of increasing the pressure, he holds Jimmy’s hand still. “I’m serious.”

“They’ve barely been gone long enough for one drink,” Jimmy says. “And anyway, what does it matter if they know about us?”

“It’s not that.” Andy pulls both their hands away from his dick and slides forward on the couch until he’s close enough to drag Jimmy forward for a kiss. “I just don’t get off on public displays, that’s all. You know that.”

“Duvall’s right, you really are a prude,” Jimmy says, but he hears the affection in his voice, so he knows Andy hears it too. “Fine, if your virtue will feel better, let’s go.”

He stands up and reaches out for Andy’s hand, pulling him to his feet. Then he reaches between them to grasp Andy’s dick again, but instead of picking up where he left off, he tucks Andy back into his pants.

“I mean it,” Andy says when Jimmy tries to pull away, hands on Jimmy’s biceps to hold him still. They’re about the same height, so he can feel Andy’s breath on his lips when he adds, “I don’t care if they know about us.”

“Liar,” Jimmy says, but he’s grinning, so Andy knows he doesn’t really mean it. “You’re just afraid Duvall will find out and give up on her crush.”

“Please, you’re the one who’s always getting hit on,” Andy says, but he lets Jimmy grip his hips and steer him toward the nearest bedroom.

“They’re only interested in my money.”

“What money?” Andy asks, and when Jimmy grins and plants a hard kiss on his lips, he can feel Andy’s smile curve against his mouth.


End file.
